


Socks.

by tjnstlouismo



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fetish, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of sex, Potty mouth.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjnstlouismo/pseuds/tjnstlouismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no excuse. Enjoy. </p>
<p>Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks.

Cain ran the palms of his hands down Abel's ass, which was seductively swaying in front of him as Abel; bent over at the waist was bobbing up and down. "Fuck, you are so _sexy_ , princess!" he moaned kneeing Abel's legs apart, grabbing his hips from behind. Abel straightened, glared at him and pulled himself away.

"Get off me, I'm trying to do the damn laundry." he growled then bent over again fishing around inside the dryer. "I don't get it, where the fuck are my socks?"

Cain sighed heavily, jumped up landing on top of the washer next to where Abel was mumbling and pulling half wet clothes out of the cavernous dryer.

"How much longer you going to be doing that? It’s been so long since we’ve fucked my cock has forgotten who you are." Abel stood straight up, turned his head sideways squinting his eyes at Cain, “It’s been four hours.”

Cain stuck out his lower lip, quivering slightly. "Yeah but that's a lifetime in penis years."

"Fuck you." Abel cursed as he went back to hauling the half wet laundry out of the dryer, pulling socks apart from t-shirts and underwear.

"Um baby...?” Cain raised his eyebrows but then frowned when Abel ignored him, cursing and muttering under his breath as he separated clothing into piles. "I don't get it, where are all my socks? I think my underwear is missing too!"

Cain jumped down from the washer and pushed Abel to the side to paw through a couple of the piles. "You sure you got everything? I don't see my thongs."

Abel slugged him in the upper arm and hissed, "That's what I'm saying, idiot! Its just some socks and underwear but where did they go? What the fuck? Did you take stuff out after I filled the basket?" Abel shook his finger in Cain’s face accusingly.

Cain shook his head firmly and crouched down pawing through a pile of black socks. "How can you tell anything missing, it all looks the same."

"Well," Abel pushed him out of the way and started throwing the semi wet clothes back in the dryer, "That pair of underwear you like so much, you know the bikini ones? They are not in here. I'm missing at least five socks too. How can stuff just get lost? That doesn't make any sense at all!"

Cain stood up as the laundry disappeared back into the dryer as Abel threw it in the dryer and turned it on. “Hmm. Are you sure some of the stuff wasn't missed when you filled the basket?"

Abel grabbed the basket with the detergent and dryer sheets and rested it on his hip as Cain opened the laundry door for him. "As much as trying to pick up after you, Mr. Piggo, is an exercise in futility, I'm pretty sure I had everything in the basket last night. I didn't check it for mother’s sake, your socks stink!"

Cain looked at him abashed. "You are so mean to me. I think you need to make it up by sucking my cock." Abel pushed him aside as he stalked to the lift and slammed his hand on the panel. "I don't think you want your cock in my mouth right now!" he muttered under his breath. Cain laughed at him as the lift door opened and took the basket out of his hands.

"Here, let me carry that, princess, you'll break a nail!" Cain snarked back as the lift carried them to their quarters.

Abel let them in then searched the small room, lifting the mattresses and checking the head to no avail. He threw himself down next to Cain who had stretched out lazily on the mattress’s, smoking.

"At this rate I'm going to have request new standards." Abel blew out his lips and put his hands behind his head, throwing his leg over Cain’s thigh.

Cain grimaced " _Those_ are not sexy at all, baby."

"I meant for you, a lot of yours are missing too."

Cain blew out a smoke ring and said, "I’ll just go commando, its sexier that way anyway, nothing to get between my cock and your ass but a zipper!" Abel laid back and snorted."Yeah, you almost needed stitches the last time you tried that." Cain sat up blanching at the memory and muttered under his breath. "Hmm, yeah, you might be right."

Cain, thinking for a few minutes, asked, "What's missing exactly?" Abel counted out his fingers, "five socks, and four bikini underwear, two of my standards and a thong and a pair of standards of yours. None of your socks though, weird."

Cain stood up and ground out his cigarette. He pulled Abel upright by the hand and tossed him his jacket. "Come on, I have an idea." Abel slipped on the jacket then followed Cain out of their quarters.

Abel found himself outside another room, Cain impatiently pounding on the door panel. "Open the fuck up, you little perv!" he was yelling so loud that Abel had to shove him when a couple of navigators shot them a withering look as they passed by. The door panel shot open, a navie filled the doorway and looked down his nose at Cain while nodding at Abel.  
  
"Abel, your animal slip his leash?" Cain would have launched himself at the navie but Abel had grabbed him around the waist and held on.

"Get the fuck out of here Athos, you jackass!" Abel yelled at him.

"My quarters, you can't throw me out!!" The navie stood his ground between them and the small room. From behind him a raspy voice called out "Athos, give me 5!" Athos turned his head, flipped his blond hair and pursed his lips at the figure on the bed behind him.

"You shouldn't let him tell you what to do!" Deimos came to the door, his hand on Athos shoulder. 'Please, just five minutes." he whispered.

"Fuck this!" Athos shrugged him off storming from the room. Deimos waved Abel and Cain into his quarters, which seemed to be even smaller than theirs. Cain went directly to the little closet at the back of the room, not bothering to ask if it was ok and started pushing the neatly hanging clothes aside. Abel stood next to Deimos, puzzled as Cain cursed then crouched and started throwing clothing out of the floor of the closet. When he turned to Deimos, Deimos looked away, bright red with embarrassment.

"What’s going on, Deimy?" Abel asked the little fighter, whose forehead was now glistening with little beads of sweat. Deimos wouldn't meet his eyes, but shrugged his shoulders turned back to the bunk and sat down. Nervously he began to wring his hands.

Cain stood up, raised his fist and barked at Deimos who shrank back against the hull wall. "Where are they, you little freak, where did you hide them?" Abel put a hand on Cain’s wrist, "Cain, stop it, you're scaring him!" as Deimos stared up at them with wide eyes, his breathing shallow. Cain set his jaw and wrenched his wrist out of Abel’s grip. He advanced menacingly towards Deimos, then pulled at the coverlet and sent the pillow flying.

“Tch! What the fuck is all this, you twisted pervert?!"

Abel looked incredulous at the socks and underwear piled up underneath Deimos pillow, and then shot back at Cain's face in alarm, then looked over at Deimos in confusion. Deimos reached down and pulled the coverlet over his head as Cain wildly rummaged through the pile.

"Here's your socks and aren’t these yours?” he said holding up a small pair of black bikini briefs. Abel’s mouth fell open as he grabbed them from Cain’s fingertips where he was waving them. Cain pulled out a pair of grey standards and examined them with disgust exclaiming, “Fuck you, myshonok, these are mine!”

Looking at them closer he turned up his nose. He wadded them up, reached over and whapped Deimos, still hiding, on his head while screeching. “These have tracks!! You sick little fuck!!”

Abel took them out of Cain’s hand and gingerly threw them with the rest of the pile of socks and underwear. He stripped the pillowcase off the pillow and stuffed their missing laundry into it.

Cain, livid, pulled the coverlet off Deimos and held him up by the hair. “I’m going to fucking break your disgusting nose!”

Abel turned around and slapped at Cain’s hand. “Leave him alone, he’s already terrified.” Deimos was shaking like a leaf, rubbed his head, tears welling into his eyes. Abel sat down on the bunk, took Deimos hands and calmly petted him. “Now don’t be so upset, I won’t let him hurt you. Tell me what in the world is going on, Deimy?”

Cain looked over at them sitting side by side, threw his hands up in frustration, and barked out, “He’s a fucking perv! He’s probably jacking himself while he’s smells our dirty shit!”

“Technically that’s just your shit, I don’t leave tracks.”

Cain’s mouth dropped open in shock at Abel but then over Abel’s shoulder he noticed something sticking out from under the bunk mattress. He pulled at the yellow spotted material until he finally held up a large leopard skin patterned sling.

“Who the fuck does this belong to? This banana hammock is fucking huge!” They both looked at the underwear, then at each other and then at Deimos whose mouth turned up in a shy smile. His face turned flaming red as he shrugged his shoulders. Abel stared again, at what Cain was accusingly holding up by his fingertips, then back at Deimos. Deimos leaned forward close to Abel’s face mouthing, “Praxis.” Abel’s eyebrows flew up and he covered his mouth with his fingers before staring in shock at the sling with its huge crotch. “Oh _wow_!” he mouthed back. Deimos grinned and nodded his head.

Both of them glanced guiltily at Cain who now stood in front of them. He cleared his throat and threatened, “I don’t know what you two bitches are whispering about but when I find who owns these, that fucker is going to pay with his ass!”

Abel burst into belly laughs, Deimos soon joined him. Cain glared at them with disgust, threw up his hands, slammed the door panel then stomped out of the room. Abel wiped the tears out of his eyes and put his arm around Deimos.

“Deimy, you can’t go around stealing my stuff. Ok?” Abel cajoled him. “But I’ll save some of Cain’s for you, ok?” Deimos reached over and kissed Abel’s cheek as he whispered “Ok, but not his socks, they’re repulsive.”


End file.
